Bond for A Thousand Years
by snakeboy33
Summary: Oneshot. A total AU. Nakiami x Akiyuki. I found the romance in the series to be underwhelming personally, and underdeveloped, so I made this. Hope you enjoy.


_**Bond for One Thousand Years**_

Akiyuki soared through the air, sending another strike in the direction of the Emperor. The massive entity, however, easily blocked, and shoved Akiyuki away, as if the young Xam'd was nothing more than a fly. He then fired his spore beams. Akiyuki managed to dodge, and he struck at the Emperor again, but this time, the Emperor grabbed him, and brought Akiyuki up to his "face".

_"What is it that you hope to accomplish?"_ he asked.

_"I want to save the lives of the people I love, as well as those who are innocent!"_ Akiyuki answered.

_"Who is that you love?"_ the Emperor questioned.

_"Haru! My family! My friends!"_ Akiyuki answered.

_"What about that girl with the red hair?"_ the Emperor asked. Akiyuki flinched.

_"Nakiami?"_ he asked.

_"Yes," _the Emperor answered.

_"Of course I want to protect her!"_ Akiyuki said.

_"Do you love her?"_ the Emperor asked_," As much as you love Haru?"_

Akiyuki suddenly froze. That was a question he kept asking himself for a long time in the back of his head. He kept telling himself he loved Haru, but at times, he considered the possibly that he loved Nakiami.

_"You are about to lose her for 1000 years,"_ the Emperor continued_," Are you willing to give her up, for the rest of your lifetime? Who will you choose, your oldest friend, or the one who saved your life?_

_"Don't make me choose!"_ Akiyuki yelled.

_"You must,"_ the Emperor answered_," If you choose Haru, you must be willing to willing to return for her, which you may not, for you may die, by my hand, or another ones. If you choose Nakiami, you must be willing to abandon hopes for a normal life, and be sealed within such a place for 1000 years. You must choose!"_

_"How can I choose?"_ Akiyuki yelled.

_"Choosing is a necessity, not an option!"_ the Emperor responded_," You must decide!"_

Akiyuki for a time, just froze, as he stared at the Emperor's mask eyeholes.

He then made up his mind.

Meanwhile, Haru and her sister were riding away, but were still barely in range for a connection.

_"Haru!"_ Akiyuki's voice called.

_"Akiyuki!"_ Haru responded_," What's going on!"_ There was a pause for a time.

_"I'm sorry, but I won't be able to come back to you,"_ Akiyuki said.

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Tell my parents that I love them, and don't wait for me, live on!"_

With that, Akiyuki's voice vanished.

"AKIYUKI!"

It was then that Akiyuki knew there was only one option left. He shot straight at the Hiruken Emperor, and slammed into him at full force, knocking him back.

Akiyuki then pushed down, planning on bringing the entire Emperor down to the ground.

_"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" _the Emperor demanded.

_"The wish of my Xam'd is to be with others!"_ Akiyuki answered_," Perhaps that is your's as well!"_

The Emperor was surprised, but didn't resist for some reason, as Akiyuki pushed him towards the shrine.

Nakiami looked up, and saw the shapes coming towards her.

_What is he doing?_ she thought, shocked.

With that, Akiyuki and the Emperor slammed full force into the ground, within the sanctuary.

The two Xam'd lay collapsed on the ground. The Emperor wasn't moving, but Akiyuki got up, and walked towards Nakiami.

"What are you doing!" Nakiami demanded," You can't do this!"

Akiyuki just de-morphed, and walked up to Nakiami.

"I have to," he answered.

"What about Haru?"

"I have decided that it would be for the best of her, and the island, that we remain separate," Akiyuki said," As long as I remain a Xam'd, I will always be looked upon as a monster, and people will hunt me down. It will put my loved ones at risk."

"But…," Nakiami began to say, but Akiyuki didn't let her answer, as he slammed his lips against her own.

Nakiami was absolutely shellshocked by the action, but after some time, she wrapped her arms around Akiyuki's neck, and kissed back. Eventually, the two broke off.

"I love you, Nakiami," Akiyuki said," I want to spend my time with you."

"But in doing this, you have condemned yourself," Nakiami said.

"A thousand years will fly by like nothing," Akiyuki said with a grin.

"What about him?" Nakiami asked, pointing to the Hiruken Emperor.

"His wish is not to gain power," Akiyuki answered," What he really desired, was an identity. By bringing him here, I have given him a place where he can exist, with a face."

"But he's…," Nakiami began.

"You have to understand," Akiyuki said as he stroked her face," This is the only way."

Nakiami then smiled, as a tear dripped down her face.

"I can't change your mind?" she asked.

"Of course not," Akiyuki answered, smiling as well," We are in a bond now, a bond, that will last 1000 years."

With that, the two embraced tightly, as the light faded around them, and the door closed, sealing the temple away once again, for 1000 years.

**Note: I think this is the first Xam'd fanfic in the section, but I hope there are more. I really want people to write more of these. I wrote this as a one-shot, because I found the ending to be rather hollow, and the romance between Haru and Akiyuki to be underdeveloped, and not that interesting. Nakiami was the far more interesting character by comparison, so I figured it would be better for the two of them to end of together.**

**I encourage people to write more Xam'd fanfics.**


End file.
